The People Watchers
' This story is a sequel to 7 Ordinary Days, for complete understanding of what's going on, it's recommend you read that story first.' The following is a transcript of a number of videos from a vlog. The vlog has since been removed by the site, which, for the safety of the reader, I am redacting. However, I was able to save them and copy down the events that occurred, unfortunately, during the download, the videos were corrupted and only the audio survived the process. I’m hoping this additional info will help reveal whoever…whatever…these People Watchers are. The Transcripts Entry 1 Today, I found the log left by a deceased relative…I think it was my static overwhelms the voice. I read it through…Did static have dementia? These things are impossible. The only thing that really drew my attention though, was the People Watchers he mentioned. People…who aren’t people…dressed in suits that watch the lives of others? Must be boring, even with the tons of neurosis that people have now-a-days…even for a lark. Entry 2 I started looking into the People Watchers a bit more…from everything I’ve found, that was a poor decision. They seem to take notice of those who take notice of them. I really just thought this was some weird joke or fantasm of audio becomes incredibly garbled creation. grungy squeak is heard, the sound of a swivel chair on wood follows. The audio is completely silent for about a minute and a half before the swivel chair sounds as if someone sat down in it quite hard. Sorry about that, thought I heard the door, must be my imagination. What was I talking about….ah..yeah. I thought they were fake but…I’m beginning to rethink that assumption. Some of the small things that static overtakes the audio are happening to me now. I’m not sure if they are gaps in memory…or what…but things like towels that I’ve folded up and put away end up back on the towel rack. I saw the cooking surface of my oven kick on by its self while I was making a sandwich. I asked my neighbor if anything odd had been happening to him…he said he hadn’t noticed anything. He asked me what was wrong, but I shrugged it off and said I was feeling a bit under the weather. I’m setting my vlog to private usage after this post though, sorry to the few who enjoy my posts, but I think this might be for the better. Best of luck to you, if this passes without occurrence, I’ll be back. Famous last words eh? rustling sounds are heard followed by a mechanical click. The audio is silent for a period, but the video still has 10 minutes 21 seconds left at this point. After a minute or two, the same grungy squeak from earlier is heard again. Some light footsteps can be heard, judging by the sound, they were approaching the mic’s position. For the next nine minutes all that can be heard are chitinous clicking sounds mixed in with static and what sounds like garbled speech. The video cuts as a screeching static bellows out. Entry 3 entry appears to take place soon after the last one cuts off. My neighbor woke me up from sleep, pounding on my front door. He said he heard an almost deafening screech from my house. I told him I didn’t hear a thing and looked at me like I was on crack or something. I told him he just woke me up but I don’t think he believed me. He wasn’t mad, he just looked concerned. I had to let that concept of me sleeping through something like that run through my head a couple times before I became alerted by the fact that I HAD slept through it. Then I noticed something else…all my computer equipment has been moved about, like someone shoved all of my equipment back against the wall. I’ve checked my doors and windows…everything is locked. They’ve obviously been inside my house already…tonight…I’m not sure how they got in, but I know I’m not going to sleep any time soon. the speaker finishes “soon” crackling can be heard picking up in the background. Entry 4 It’s morning…I survived the night thanks to my towering supply of caffeine. After the raucous sound my neighbor heard sleep seemed like a bad idea. At least when I’m awake, I can observe my surroundings and see what they’re doing. What is their goal anyway? I really don’t understand why they would be doing anything like this. It’s just…scare tactics…but for what? echoing impact is heard in the distance What the fuck...speaker can be heard getting up from the chair. Indistinguishable yelling is heard, sounds roughly like the speaker. A rumbling sound begins to fill the audio. A moment later the speaker returns to the chair. The back door…from…from my house to the backyard…it’s…gone. Completely torn off from the wall and gone. What the fuck have I gotten myself into…I’m leaving this place…right now. Entry 5 I talked my friend into letting me stay with her for a little while. I didn’t tell her exactly why; it’s for the best she doesn’t know who these things are. I’m hoping they don’t follow me…it may be a folly but...running is the only thing I can think of…if they follow me here I’ll leave. I don’t want her to be in danger too. I’m going to try to get some sleep and regain my composure. audio begins to stutter and repeat the syllable for thirty seconds before the video ends. Entry 6? noised can be heard. The audio begins to warble in a speech like fashion. The chitinous clicking heard in the second entry begins intermittingly. This goes on for two or three minutes. This is broken by the sound of multiple small impacts and a shattering sound. The sound of something heavy being laid on a table is heard shortly after. After two minutes and seventeen seconds of silence, a mechanical buzzing sound can be heard. The buzzing sound is remnant of a buzz saw and can be heard throughout the rest of this 8 minute entry. Periodically through the remainder of the video, the sound of data can be heard. Entry 7 I awoke this morning to find my friend killed…her body is flat on the desk in her room. She’s had her limbs removed. breathing and sobbing for 23 seconds Oh God…I brought this upon her. Her…her head has also been cut open...sobbing pause and her…her brain is…gone. sounds and more sobbing I have to run…I can’t stay with anyone. They’ve made that clear. God what have I done. for a minute and a half Entry 8 I’ve been on the run for a while now. I’ve locked myself down in a bunker. I’ve learned a lot since my last entry. I know they’re still following me. I finally managed to get a good look at one. They’re only roughly humanoid…but just enough to be nearly impossible to tell apart unless you know you’re looking for it. They have pale white skin. No hair. They have no nose and no mouth, at least none that I can see. Their eyes though…their eyes are pitch black. No whites. They’ve learned how to mask these traits very well. On the street, I can’t even spot one. I eventually caught a long look at one that was driving behind me…he…it…had been following me for hours. I didn’t really notice at first…or maybe I didn’t want to. Then I started looking closely at the driver…and I started to see. After staring at it for a while, I was on a long stretch of freeway; it switched lanes and started to overtake me. I looked left as it did…it removed its glasses…and what appeared to be a couple of faux facial effects. It just looked at me. I could feel it. I’m not entirely sure what happened after that….as you can tell…I’m injured…I think I was involved in a car wreck. speaker pauses for a minute and a half. Some shuffling is heard and the sound of fabrics being moved I haven’t been able to go to a doctor…it probably won’t matter. Next thing I know…I’m running through a field…I can hear this…clicking behind me. I don’t know how to describe the sound…but…after I ran for at least two miles… I collapsed into a ditch and blacked out. I remember I was bleeding heavily and I think my ankle was sprained. pauses again for 30 seconds, a brief amount of static kicks in half way and stops when the speaker begins to speak again I woke up just outside of this bomb shelter. The door was unlocked; I’m not sure why I didn’t go inside before I collapsed there. I wouldn’t even have gone inside were it not for my injuries. I’ve been left alone since I arrived, not even a sound. I’m going to get some rest now. static begins and continues for 45 seconds to the end of the video. Entry 9 I’ve discovered why I’ve been left by my lonesome. The front door is welded shut. I don’t remember it being that way, but my memory has become foggy. No…no it was open when I came here. I know that. They changed something, to keep me here. speaker coughs for about 15 seconds There are…other things here. I’m beginning to think this isn’t a bomb shelter. I found a door that leads into a pitch black tunnel. I shined a light into there, I couldn’t see the end. It could be 5 inches more or 5 miles, and I’d have no way of knowing. This place has a wifi connection, picks up lightly in the background and continues through the rest of the video so I’m going to attempt to go deeper into this place. I haven’t a clue what else to do anyway. I’m going to rest a bit longer, my ankle is almost better, and my lacerations aren’t bleeding anymore. Time doesn’t seem to matter here anyway; even the clock on my computer has stopped ticking. It’s been 2:30 am for 48 hours now. Final Entry I walked down the hallway. It continued for an impossibly long distance. I must have walked for an entire week. I didn’t know why then, but I didn’t get tired, or hungry…or thirsty. I simply kept walking. My memory of it fades in and out for periods of time. But I know now, they were holding me there, and I walked a total of 10 meters; the same 10 meters, for 7 days straight. At the end I found a large enclosing. It was circular, and looked to be about 40 meters in diameter. I still don’t know how far down it goes, all I know are the sounds I heard coming from there. Screaming, so much screaming. There were viewing areas on the second floor down. Human beings, hundreds of them are down here, all of them a cacophony of pain. I don’t know how they do it, but I know what they want. They need sound begins to blast. Chitinous clicking begins and builds until it is nearly a solid sound. Brief moments of screaming from the speaker can be heard in the background. The static and clicking begins to die down, the screams can no longer be heard, and the warbled speech patterns from the 6th Entry can be heard. The source of the speech gets closer to the mic and can be heard clearly towards the end. Let them know. It will only serve us to attract them. Let sound know, we have another one for processing. of movement can be heard for the next 45 seconds before the video stops Category:Beings Category:Diary/Journal Category:Disappearances Category:Dismemberment